A New Moon
by writingdowndreams
Summary: Luna Lovegood goes to Quality Quidditch with her friend Ginny Weasley, and sees someone unexpected. Plans for marriage and love are set, but things don't go quite as planned. A dark force has risen, and a new dark age starts to take shape.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I'm excited to be posting another fan-fic! It is completely different than the one I'm writing now. :) Well... The chapters are going to be longer, and it's not in first person... soo... yeah.

Anyway, read and review? Pweez? You'll get the next chapter on Monday. ;) (But if we reach 10 reviews, then I'll post it sooner!)

Sorry for the bribe, hehe... I might even decide to post it sooner. You never know. It is ready; just not posted.

Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 1

Luna Lovegood stood in line beside Ginny Weasley, absently looking about to see why the usually tame store was so… not. She knew that her friend's favorite Quidditch team. Luna hadn't been listening very well, so she wasn't too sure what team it was exactly. She just played along as Ginny talked avidly about some Quidditch positions; keeper, seeker, chaser, beaters. None of them really made much sense, even to Luna, who often saw things differently.

"Ginny, who did you say you're meeting again?" Luna asked, her eyes looking around the shop quickly. She wasn't even quite sure what store she was in.

"The Holyhead Harpies and the Chudley Cannons!" Ginny exclaimed irritably. "I've told you!"

"I'm sorry, Ginny. It must be the gnargles." Luna responded airily. She looked around the store again, and stood high on her toes, trying to see how much longer they'd have to wait. She didn't mind waiting, really. She just grew impatient.

Ginny fidgeted anxiously, tossing her old Gryffindor uniform back and forth. It was faded after having been in storage for three years. Ginny was now 21, as it had taken half a school year to rebuild Hogwarts, so they'd just waited until the next to actually begin classes. Luna had gone back with some of her fellow classmates for an extra eighth year, completely optional. Luna was now 22.

"We're almost there!" Ginny gushed, smiling broadly. Luna looked down at her. She was a few inches shorter.

Luna stood on her toes to look over the crowd, and she could barely make out the face of Ron Weasley standing with the Chudley Cannons, his keeper gloves on and orange uniform brighter than his hair. She didn't think they were really all that close. It would be another twenty minutes, at least.

After the twenty minutes passed, Ginny Weasley was anxiously awaiting the girl in front of her to stop fussing over some blonde-haired boy. Luna couldn't see why she was so fussy! It was just a boy, after all. They weren't that special. Particularly full of wrackspurts.

Once the girl moved on, after the encouragement of a heavy-set man, Luna and Ginny finally stepped forward. Luna stared at the blonde boy, trying to place him. He seemed oddly familiar… his jaw was strong, and nose pointed but elegant. His cheekbones were pointed just as elegantly as his nose. She furrowed her blonde brows. She couldn't place her finger on it… he was so familiar, but different… his blonde hair was shaggy and grown out to his upper neck, askew…

"You've got to bloody be kidding me." Ginny hissed. "Look!"

The red-head pointed at the same blonde-haired boy Luna was so fixated on.

"Yes, I see him… but who is he? He seems familiar." Luna replied, narrowing her eyes curiously. "I can't seem to remember. I can almost hear his voice, but those darn wrackspurts! They're in my way."

Ginny looked at Luna curiously, a worried look on her face. Luna knew she was wondering what she was talking about, but didn't pay any mind to it. She got that look a lot.

"You can't be serious. You don't recognize him? The boy who taunted me… you! He made fun of everybody. He was a git, Luna. How can you not remember the damned name?" Ginny nearly growled. Luna shrugged.

"I still don't know Ginny." Luna replied, looking curiously at the boy. They were very much in the front of the line, but still hadn't approached any of the players. The teams looked at them curiously, Ron's face red from embarrassment. Everybody knew Ginny was his sister, just by the red hair.

"It's Draco Malfoy!" Ginny muttered, stepping forwards. She ignored the snickering blonde, who was watching the pair curiously.

Ginny discussed Quidditch things that Luna didn't quite understand with a few members of the Holyhead Harpies, while Luna approached her friend's brother.

"Hello, Ron." She greeted pleasantly. Ron nodded in greeting. "How's Harry? I'm sure you've seen him lately."

Ron nodded again, and swallowed. "Yeah, the other day, actually. He's really busy, you know. Training to be an Auror… and stuff." Luna nodded thoughtfully.

"And you're the keeper for the…." Luna began, her mind drawing a blank when it came to the name of the Quidditch team. She was just elated that she'd remembered Ron's position.

"Chudley Cannons." Ron said, smiling warmly. Luna nodded.

"Yes! That." She replied happily. "How is it?"

"Oh, it's hard work, you know… all the training." Ron said, folding his arms. He lifted his hand off his chest, revealing blisters. "My hands get bruised and battered pretty badly, too. These are from a pair of new gloves I was supposed to wear to promote some new Quidditch gear company, but they hurt like hell. But I played anyway. Best game of my life. But, this was the result."

Luna nodded, giggling lightly. "Oh, Ron. The wrackspurts really have done a number on you!"

Ron nodded, an odd look on his face. A mirror image of the look Ginny had given her when she'd mentioned the same thing. But it didn't bother her. So many people looked at her exactly the same way. He excused himself, and went to his sister, greeting her with a hug. Luna was left to stand awkwardly alone, rocking back and forth. She was used to that, too.

"Well, if it isn't Loony Lovegood." Drawled a voice. Luna didn't need to turn to look who it was. "I can say, though. Time has done you well."

Luna turned around, to see Draco Malfoy. He was standing, a half a foot above her. He flipped his shaggy blonde hair out of his face, and narrowed his blue-grey eyes. His shoulders were broad and the muscles in his arms strained against his shirt. You could make out the faint line of the Dark Mark on his forearm. A smirk graced his features. It was always there.

Luna, in comparison, was petite in everyway. Her waist was thin, even her hips, which loose jeans hung loosely on. The small of her back was exposed by her T-shirt, and she pulled it down gracefully. Her fingers were long and sculpted, and her neck was elegant. Her face was round and soft, childish looking, but she was an odd kind of beautiful. A different beautiful, but beautiful nonetheless.

"I can say the same, Draco." Luna responded politely. It wasn't a lie, either. He was rather handsome. But Luna wasn't one of those girls to fawn over boys. A boy was a boy, no matter how he looked. What mattered was personality, and if he was as handsome as the young Mr. Malfoy was, then that was just an added bonus.

"Draco?" he asked in surprise, his eyebrows arching up elegantly.

"I don't like calling people by their last names." Luna replied, smiling lightly. "It isn't as friendly as a first name. Like I prefer to be called Luna," she continued, her eyes focusing on Draco meaningfully. "Not Loony."

Draco looked down, running his hand through his shaggy hair. "Well, I do believe that happens to be your name."

"Loony?" she asked in disbelief, a chuckle forming at her mouth. Draco nodded, looking back up and smirking. He always, always smirked.

"Yes. I always have." He replied, his smirk turning into a lopsided smile. "Because that's what everybody called you. Because you're loony, fucking insane. You talk about wrackspurts and gnargles like they're real."

Luna sniffed daintily. "They are quite real, Draco. Don't be arrogant."

"Arrogant?" he scoffed, his eyes a fiery blaze. "I am far from arrogant. I am truthful, and nobody seems to understand that. I won't lie to a person. I say what I think, and mean what I say."

"So if you said that water was bland and meaningless, you would mean it?" Luna asked. Draco raised an eyebrow curiously. He didn't see where this was going.

"Yes. It is bland and meaningless. Drink something better… like firewhiskey." Draco smirked. Luna rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. She'd become slightly more "girly", for say, being around Hermione and Ginny so much. It was lovely, as she hadn't a mother of her own. Mrs. Weasley seemed to adopt that position.

"But you need water to survive, Mr. Malfoy. Without water, you'll die." Luna responded, smiling. "Is it so meaningless now?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to respond. But instead, he pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Well played, Loony. Well played." He said simply, before taking a seat once more. He took a picture from a pile, and signed it in long, elegant script. He smirked, and handed it to Luna. She reluctantly took it, not even looking at it to know it was a picture of himself.

"See you around, Loony." Draco said, leaning back in his chair. Luna sighed as Ginny stood beside her, shooting Draco a death glare.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley."

Then Ginny continued on, Luna beside her, and walked out of the shop.

Quality Quidditch Supplies. That was the name of the store.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy left the bloody store after eight hours of signing autographs and trying to please fawning teenage girls. He was tired, and he really wanted to go home and just lay down. What he really wanted, was a girl to lay down with. He could have taken any of the ones who had visited, but they would be no fun. They all seemed like screamers.<p>

Save for Weaslette or Loony.

It was odd, seeing the two of them after so long. It left Draco with an odd feeling. It had been the longest he'd been separated from any Hogwarts students, besides people he didn't even know. They always walked up to him, but he never recognized them. He never felt bad about it, either. His idea was that if he didn't know them, they weren't worth knowing.

"Malfoy." Came Weasley's annoying voice. Draco rolled his eyes, and leapt onto the couch in the back of Quality Quidditch. He picked up an apple from a bowl on the table, and polished it on his shirt. He took a bite.

"Weasel."

"Weasley." The red-head corrected. Draco rolled his eyes again, smirking.

"Why were you talking to Luna?" Ron asked, crossing his arms across his chest. Draco shrugged.

"You mean Loony?" he asked innocently, smiling as he bit into the apple again.

"Yes, I mean Luna." Weasley muttered darkly. Draco shrugged again.

"Why not?"

"Because she's a nice girl. A little odd, yes. But I don't want you bothering her. She's… she's nice." The Weasel explained lamely. Draco scoffed.

"What about your precious Mudblood?" he asked, biting into the apple obnoxiously. He watched Ron's face grow red, and smirked.

"Hermione and I are together. I don't like Luna. She's a friend." Weasley hissed, balling his fists. His knuckles turned white.

Draco stood, biting into his apple and crunching it loudly. "Whatever you say, amigo." With that, he sauntered from the room, tossing the apple into the trashcan.

* * *

><p>Luna sat in her bed, her arms curled around her knees. She looked around the room in the Burrow. She'd taken to staying there, as she really enjoyed it. She loved talking to George and Ginny, sometimes even Ron whenever he would visit. Sometimes, they'd get a visit from their older siblings, but not very often. She found she liked the whole Weasley family.<p>

She looked up as her door creaked open, revealing George standing there in a pair of loose sweatpants, shirtless. He was fairly muscular, with wide shoulders. He grinned and leaned on the doorframe.

"Luna. You're still up?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Luna nodded quickly.

"Oh, yes. The wrackspurts refuse to let me sleep!" she pouted, folding her arms across her chest and dropping her legs and folding them across each other. George smiled.

"Ahh, the wrackspurts. It all makes sense now." He said, crossing the room. He sat down on the edge of Luna's bed. "You know, I think I've got them too."

"Oh, they're dreadful!" Luna exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows irritably. This caused George to smile broadly.

"You're still in your clothes, Luna." George commented. Luna giggled.

"Of course I am, George! Tell me why I wouldn't be wearing clothes?" she asked, smiling hugely. George looked at her curiously, before red flushed up his neck and into his face. Luna smiled.

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way… I swear! I just-"

"It's fine, George! I know." Luna laughed, grinning. George nodded sheepishly.

"Well, I should be going now… I need to try and sleep." He said, smiling awkwardly. His face was still red from embarrassment. "I'll have to tell those wrackspurts to be quiet."

George stood up, and Luna sighed.

"They don't listen very well, George!" she warned, wagging her finger. George smiled, all awkwardness forgotten.

"Oh, I can be very persuasive!" he responded, turning to leave. Luna reached out and grabbed his arm, biting her lip.

"Goodnight, George!" she said cheerfully, sitting up and stretching her back. She kissed him gently on the cheek. George flushed a brilliant red once more.

"Uh… g… goodnight, Luna…" he replied, ducking his head and rushing from the room. Luna giggled. He was so flustered sometimes!

Luna quickly changed into a pair of cotton pants and a loose tank top, settling back down in her squeaky bed. She sighed, comfortable.

She reached across to turn off her light, but stopped when she saw a piece of paper turned upside down on her bedside table. She furrowed her brows curiously, and picked it up, wondering what it was. She smiled to herself as she remembered, but then frowned as she turned it over.

It was a picture of Draco Malfoy, flipping his hair out of his eyes as he chased after the Snitch. She almost tossed it into the trash bin. He had been outright rude earlier, and she didn't appreciate it! She could take a lot of things; being stared at, being ignored, or even taunted to some level, but to be twenty two years old and still taunted by the same childhood boy, angered her. And he wasn't just mean. He was rude, and irritating, and insufferable, and horrible! And ugly.

Okay, he wasn't ugly. Definitely not ugly… Luna thought to herself.

She sighed, and glanced down at his signature. It was very elegant, and lovely to look at. She smiled. His upbringing definitely had a lot to do with his handwriting.

She was about to put the picture down when she noticed, in very small print, a note above the signature. She read it to herself.

_Loony-_

_You seem an interesting conversation. Shall we meet again?_

Luna frowned at the familiar nickname. She'd been called that all through school. She really didn't mind it then, but now it just seemed immature and uncalled for. Both of which fit Draco Malfoy.

She groaned irritably, and tossed the picture onto the otherwise immaculate floor. Sighing as she turned the light off, she pulled her covers up to her chin, and closed her eyes, having lovely dreams. Wrackspurt, and Draco Malfoy, free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Well! I decided to post it early; I felt bad having to hold it off until Monday when it was finished! And I think the next update will be Monday? Maybe a little later; can we get more reviews? Heehee :)

And yes; I decided to portray Astoria little differently than a steriotypical fan-fic...

I guess I should write this: BEWARE; Characters, out of character, especially Draco. I try to have some sarcasm in there, but I'm not good at being mean! XD

Anyway, enjoy!

READ AND REVIEW! (And I'll forever loooveee you!)

Chapter 2

Draco walked down Diagon Alley, his hands in his pocket. He was heading off to lunch with Astoria Greengrass, his potential wife. His parents had paired them together. He didn't mind the girl, she was nice. She was just a little dull, or, possibly, extremely shy.

He pushed open the door to the Three Broomsticks, and smiled pleasantly as he saw Astoria sitting at a back booth, wearing a formfitting sundress. That was one thing he'd give her. She had an excellent body, but was a bit of a prude.

She waved, and he crossed the room and slid in across from her.

"Hello, Astoria." He greeted, smiling. He often smiled around her. He couldn't help it. The girl was lovely to look at, especially with the dress she was wearing. It had a deep V-neck.

"Hello, Draco!" the blonde girl greeted, leaning across to peck him on the cheek. She returned his warm smile.

"Lunch?" he asked, gesturing to the menus in front of them.

"Oh, I already ordered. If you don't mind. You always get the same thing." Astoria said pleasantly, smiling warmly.

"What if I wanted to try something different today?" Draco asked, cocking his eyebrow. This was the surface their conversations normally reached. They never really had any deep conversations.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should've waited, I just assumed that-" Astoria said, flustered. Draco chuckled.

"It's alright, love. I'm just kidding." He did enjoy joking with her. She had the most interesting responses, and it was nice to see her out of her shell.

Astoria blushed. "You called me love."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes. Astoria shook her head, her hair bouncing back and forth.

"No." she said, biting her lip. "I like it."

Draco had a feeling she was going to be way, way out of her shell today.

* * *

><p>Luna sat across from George at breakfast. Ron was visiting, as was Hermione. They sat next to each other, holding hands and rubbing legs under the table. Luna giggled to herself. They thought nobody noticed. Maybe nobody else did, but Luna sure did.<p>

"So, Ron. Are you thinking of proposing anytime soon?" Luna asked absentmindedly, sipping her tea delicately.

Ron's eyes widened, and he stuttered. "I, uh, I, oh… Uh, I- Luna-uh, I-eeh, oh,"

Luna giggled. "It's quite alright. I'm sure Hermione's fine with waiting."

Hermione nodded absently, curious as to why Luna would think they'd be anywhere near getting married. Quite possibly it wouldn't happen for a few years. They decided to take their relationship slow.

"Luna, I don't really think it's any of your business…" Hermione whispered, coughing awkwardly. Luna simply smiled.

"Oh, I'm just curious." She replied. She leaned forward, looking at Hermione seriously. "I think the wrackspurts are getting worse."

George laughed, and Hermione just nodded, narrowing her eyes as Luna sat back.

"So, George… working on anything?" Ron asked, trying to bring the attention away from him. Luna happily sipped at her tea.

"I'm thinking up a few things." George replied, a twinkle in his eye. He smiled as he bit into a piece of toast, thinking about his many plans of things to add to Weasley's Wizard Wheez's. He'd carried on the business after Fred died.

"Care to share?" Hermione asked. Luna just watched the conversation unfold.

"It's top secret." George said, winking. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Luna giggled uncontrollably, chomping on a rather crunchy piece of toast. Just how she liked it.

"Ginny and I went to see Ron yesterday." Luna said out of the blue. The three others didn't comment on her abruptness. Luna was always saying things out of the ordinary.

"Yeah, how did that go?" Hermione asked, rubbing Ron's shoulder. Ron smiled, and his face turned red at the display of affection.

"It was fine, Mione. Busy. Lots of people. Plus it wasn't the best place to have the whole thing, but I ain't arguing. Publicity is publicity." Ron said, shrugging.

"But I want you all to myself." Hermione giggled, poking Ron's nose playfully. Ron smiled, and Hermione pecked him on the cheek. Then she moved her mouth to his, wrapping her hands around his neck.

George cleared his throat, and the two jumped apart, both blushing. They folded their hands in front of them awkwardly.

"I saw Draco Malfoy yesterday." Luna said, her eyes distant. She was never fully there.

Ron's face wrinkled up in disgust. "Yeah. He's our new seeker."

"He was pretty good in school." Luna commented pleasantly, smiling over at George. He nodded in agreement.

"As much of a prick he is, he was a pretty good player." George added, swallowing the last of his toast.

"I guess. But he's still horrible." Ron growled. Hermione rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"He wants to see me again." Luna said, sipping her tea again. She didn't take mind to the looks of shock that passed around the table, George adopting a look of protectiveness.

"Like a date?" George asked.

Luna laughed airily, shaking her head. "No. Just to talk. He says I seem interesting." She responded.

"So, like a date." George grumbled, sliding down in his chair and crossing his arms.

* * *

><p>Draco relaxed, rolling over onto his side, pulling Astoria with him. She melted into his arms, their bodies pressing against one another. He rest her on her side, and draped his arm across her bare waist.<p>

"That was lovely." He whispered in her ear, gently nibbling on it. Astoria laughed against his chest.

"I suppose so. I normally don't do that kind of thing." She said, sighing as Draco pulled her closer to him.

"Well I'm glad you did." He breathed, biting down on her neck. She arched her back, letting out a moan of pleasure.

"Draco, not again, please. I really should be getting home." Astoria whispered, reaching down to pull his arm off her waist.

"Shhh." Draco hushed. "You can stay a little longer. I'm sure your family wouldn't mind you being a little late to dinner… after all, you are with your potential husband."

Astoria giggled, rolling back around, kissing Draco's chest playfully.

"Maybe a little late for dessert, too." She whispered back, looking up at him from her position. Draco looked down at her, and kissed her nose. He wasn't this gentle normally. He knew he had to be, however, if he wanted to get more out of the prude.

"Again?" Draco asked, smirking devilishly. Astoria nodded.

"Can I have some fun with it?" Draco asked, rolling over on top of Astoria and pinning her down. Astoria let out a giggle.

"Sure. Why not." The girl said, smiling up at him. Draco almost didn't continue; looking at her like this made her seem so… young. True, she was three years younger than him, but that hardly mattered. Her face was just kind of babyish… delicate, like a doll.

But it almost stopped him. Almost.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger plopped on the couch, propping a book up in her lap. She smiled to herself as she began reading.<p>

"Hey, Mione." Ron said, walking across the room. He sat down next to Hermione on the couch, taking her book out of her hand and placing it on the side table. He smiled.

"Hi, Ron." Hermione replied, leaning on his shoulder. "I was reading that, you know."

Ron smiled, laughing lightly. "I know. But I didn't want you to be distracted." Ron said, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Distracted from what?" Hermione asked, tilting her head up so that her forehead was now next to Ron's, their noses touching.

Ron closed the gap between their lips, laying the gentlest of kisses on her lips. Hermione wrapped her hands around his neck, but Ron smiled, pulling back.

"Distraction." He said simply, rubbing Hermione's cheek affectionately.

Hermione groaned, and pulled her knees up against her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Distraction from what?" she asked irritably. Ron sighed, and leaned forwards, resting his chin in his hands.

"Do you agree with what Luna said at dinner?" he asked, sounding defeated. Hermione sighed in return.

"Ron, do we really have to talk about this?" she asked, dropping her legs and leaning on Ron's back. Ron shrugged.

"I mean, at some point. We've been dating for…" Ron looked up thoughtfully, his mouth moving to form numbers. "Almost five years."

Hermione smiled. "I know, Ron. But we don't have to rush things!" Hermione responded happily.

Ron leaned back, causing Hermione to move to a position where she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hermione, we haven't rushed anything. We've been dating for five years, Mione. And the furthest we've gone-"

"Don't you bring that into it! You know I want to wait until after marriage!" Hermione hissed, removing her arms from his neck.

"Exactly, Hermione! We've waited five years. And I've waited, patiently. But now you want to wait to get married?" Ron asked, growing frustrated.

Hermione looked down. "I'm not sure I'm ready for marriage, yet. I'm only twenty two."

"And so am I. But we've waited! And I have to go to training in two months." Ron said.

"Even if we were to get married, it wouldn't be within two months time!" Hermione exclaimed. "And I want you to accept my choice. I don't want to get married, or… be intimate… until after we are."

Ron groaned. "It's not fair, Mione! I've waited for five years." He grumbled.

"Don't you forget that fling you had with Lavender four years ago." She snapped.

"Can you get over it? We were drunk!" Ron growled, standing up, his face flushed with anger. Hermione stood as well.

"No, I can't! It hurt me, Ronald!" Hermione hissed, balling her fists up in anger.

"I just don't want to wait so long! I understand that you want to wait until after marriage, I understood from when we first started dating. But you want to wait to get married? I get a few months, hell, even a year. But knowing you, it means more than that. And I love you, I really do. And I've waited for five years, because I love you." Ron said, holding Hermione's hands. "But I want to know how long you expect me to wait, Hermione. I… I just… I love you. And I've waited. For… five, years."

"Ron, I don't know if I'm ready to get married… I don't know if I'm ready to… you know." She said, blushing. Ron sighed, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I'll wait for you. I promise." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Hermione smiled, holding Ron's hand to her cheek. "I promise. I won't make you wait too long."

Hermione craned her neck, gently pressing her lips to Ron's, then wrapping her hands around his neck. Ron placed his hands on her waist, tracing his tongue across her lips. Hermione parted her mouth, submitting herself further than usual as Ron toyed with the bottom of her shirt. She sighed. Maybe she wouldn't wait until marriage.

* * *

><p>Draco awoke from a peaceful slumber, his head buried in blonde hair. He rewound his thoughts; the first thought that came to his head was Luna Lovegood. He'd talked to her… and invited to meet with her. He smacked himself for even thinking that. She had been a Ravenclaw; and an extremely odd one. He would never sleep with someone like… that.<p>

It took a few moments to realize that; 1. The naked girl he was now laying next to was actually Astoria Greengrass. And 2. The window was now dark.

He cursed, and quickly jostled the girl awake, remembering her worries about her parents.

"Astoria!" he hissed, touching the girl's back. Her skin was extremely soft. "Wake the fuck up!"

Astoria stirred, groaning and rolling over, pressing against his chest. Draco sighed. He would definitely go for another round.

"Please wake up, dammit." He growled, shaking the girl more. Astoria's eye opened, a groan coming out of her mouth.

"My ass hurts." She commented, licking her lips. Draco smirked.

"I wonder why." He said, smiling wickedly. Astoria pounded his chest playfully.

"Shut up." She muttered. "I've never done anything like that!"

"Well now you have." He said slyly, pressing his lips to his forehead. "And I'd wear something more covering than that dress." He commented. "Or this might happen again… and, for other reasons."

"Maybe I wouldn't mind if it happened again." Astoria flirted, a smile lighting up her features. "And why?"

Draco smirked. "Look down."

Astoria glanced down, and saw the many red bites on her neck and chest.

"Oh, shit… Draco!" she groaned, rolling over and out of bed. She searched the room for something else to wear.

"Just take something of mine… I don't care." Draco said, rolling out of bed. He crossed the room, pulling out warm sweatpants and pulling them on.

He turned around, and saw Astoria wearing one of his shirts, configuring it into a dress with a high turtleneck. She looked out the window.

"Oh, Merlin. What time is it?" she asked, rushing out the door to his bedroom. Draco followed her.

"It is… dark."

"10:30! Aw… I'm going to be killed." Astoria muttered, rushing towards the door. Draco caught her hand, stopping her and whirling her around.

"Wait; potion." He said, rushing into the kitchen and pulling a swirling liquid from the cabinet. He rushed back out to Astoria, and handed it to her. She eyed it suspiciously. "So you don't… you know."

"Oh, oh! Yes. Of course." Astoria uncorked the vial, and gulped it down, frowning at the taste. "Well, thank you for the lovely night. Until next time."

Draco kissed her hand gently, and smiled. "My pleasure. Quite literally."

* * *

><p>Luna sat down in George's room on the floor, sitting across from him, cross-legged. She wore a pair of cotton shorts and a loose T-shirt that hung off one of her shoulders.<p>

"You actually blew up the whole second story?" Luna asked incredulously. George nodded.

"Yeah, and all the Garden Gnomes at their convention." George said, smiling at Luna's laughter.

"Oh, we had a bad case of Gnomes at my house. One bit me!" Luna said, scowling. She held up her left hand, revealing a scar in the middle of it. George took her hand.

"Ouch, that looks like it… hurt." George commented, turning her hand around. Luna nodded.

"Yes. It did." She said, nodding vigorously again. She giggled as her hair tickled her cheeks, and George looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, smiling.

"My hair! It tickles!" she said, laughing. George joined in, smiling broadly. He smiled the most around Luna since… Fred died.

He leaned back, his T-shirt straining against his chest. He smiled wider as Luna blew air in her face, trying to get the hair out of the way.

"Oh! I can't move it." She muttered, crossing her arms in frustration. George laughed, and reached over cautiously, twirling the hair around his finger. He pushed it behind her ear, and then smiled at her, leaving his hand on her jaw, his smile slowly fading.

He leaned forwards, gently pressing his lips to hers, and then pulled back, smiling awkwardly. Luna chewed on her lip. She'd never been kissed before. Ever. George was nice, and sweet.

"I should be going to bed, George. It is getting late." Luna said, smiling as she stood, adjusting her shirt to cover both shoulders. "I'm tired."

George nodded, and then jumped up, reaching out and awkwardly shaking Luna's hand. Luna laughed at his awkwardness, and kissed him on the cheek. She was happy.

"Goodnight, George." Luna said, smiling as she left the room. George stood there, flustered, absently sitting down in his bed.

Luna was lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Yeah... five days later. Haha.

I won't be uploading the next chapter for about the same length of time, as I am working hard to finish Never What I Want first; and then I'm going to busily working away at the sequel as well as this, so expect delays!

Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait!

Please read and review! :) (and go answer a poll on my page.)

Chapter 3

Luna awoke to an irritating squawking sound, and she jolted upright, eyes searching around the room in a panic. Were the Murgles finally coming for her?

She reached for her wand, and pointed it towards the window of her room, where the sound was coming from. She turned out of bed, her small feet pressing onto the cold floor. She pressed against the wall, moving slowly towards the window.

Suddenly, a dark shape flew through the window, going across the room and smacking into Luna's door. Luna screamed, and covered her mouth as she flicked on the lights with her wand.

A dark owl lay on the ground, shaking as it regained its bearings and lifted itself back into the air. The owl dropped back down instantly, and it favored its wing. Luna gathered that it had hurt itself flying into her door.

She heard footsteps outside her door, and quickly scooped the owl up in her arms before the door slammed open, just where the owl had been moments before. George's lanky figure stood in the doorway, behind him a disheveled Ron and Hermione. She heard Mrs. Weasley's feet thundering from the floor above her, and then Ginny appeared with Harry.

"What happened?" George asked, stepping into her room, wand in hand. He whirled around, searching for any sign of intruders. Luna giggled, slightly embarrassed that the whole Weasley family was now standing in front of her.

"Well, this owl flew in the window, but I didn't know it was an owl." She explained, rocking the creature in her arms. Harry raised an eyebrow as Mrs. Weasley appeared behind the group, and Ginny turned to explain what had happened.

"Why are you holding the owl, Luna?" Harry asked, obviously finding it odd to see somebody holding an owl. Usually, owls would bite someone that close.

"It flew into the door." Luna explained, smiling down at the squawking bird in her arms. It was black as midnight, with two round golden eyes.

"Why is it here, though?" George asked, stepping closer to Luna. His hand ghosted down her arm, down to the owl's head. It snapped at his fingers, and he tugged his hand away.

"Oh, I suppose to deliver a letter." She replied happily, looking up at George.

"Did you find a letter?" he asked. Luna watched as the rest of the family slowly left the area, deeming the situation harmless.

"I didn't look yet." Luna said, shrugging. She crossed the room, and set the owl down on her bed. She noticed the rolled up parchment tied to its leg, and bent down to untie it.

_Loony-_

_I see you've dejected to answer me. And I'm not too accustomed to waiting. You'll find that I'm not the most patient of people. If you would be kind enough to answer me, I'm sure we could have a stimulating conversation. _

_Cordially,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Luna's eyes darkened as she read the piece of paper. It seemed rather impatient, as it had been merely a day since she'd seen Malfoy. Perhaps it he was more impatient than he let on.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" George asked, his voice cold. He had read the note over Luna's shoulder.

She turned around, finding George mere centimeters from her face as she did.

"It's not very polite to read over someone's shoulder, George." She stated, flashing a dazzling smile. George gulped.

"My sincerest apologies, Luna." He replied, his own lopsided grin stretching across his cheeks. Luna blushed. She wasn't used to boys flirting with her.

She opened her mouth to respond, but George's lips covered hers gently, before pulling away, flushed. George stammered as he backed away.

"I-I, uh… I'm so… so sorry!" he choked out, before turning and running out of the room. Luna looked after him in curiosity. George was quite lovely, and a very dear friend. Luna wasn't sure if he could be more than a friend… nobody ever had been to her. He was a very nice boy and Luna very much enjoyed spending time with him, but she'd never been interested in boys before, or the whole relationship thing for that matter. She was perfectly content being alone with close male friends. It was odd to her, getting that kind of attention. But she found she liked it.

Luna sighed, and fixed a small bed made out of a cardboard box and a spare pillow for the owl, before resting it inside. Then she slid into her own bed, returning to her interrupted slumber.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke early in the morning, three hours after the owl had awoken Luna and woken the whole house up. She turned to her left, and saw Ron snoring in the bed opposite hers. She sighed. She was the first awake.<p>

She climbed out of bed, shivering at the cool air. Hermione crossed her and Ron's shared bedroom, and pulled open a drawer. It was Ron's, but she didn't care.

She pulled out a pair of his cotton sweatpants, and pulled them up, pulling the string tight around her waist. She sighed as she sat back down, flicking the small lamp on beside her bed with a wand. She picked up her book she had read the night before, and continued from where she left off.

Hermione felt her bed shift as someone sat down on it, and she dropped her book, knowing it was Ron.

"Morning, Ron." She said, smiling at him. She would've loved to finish reading, but she wasn't going to ignore Ron.

He smiled, and leaned forwards and pecked her on the cheek.

"Morning, Mione." He said, climbing on top of her and straddling her legs. She sighed, pushing against Ron's chest.

"Ron, please." She said, trying to slide out from underneath him. He pressed down on her shoulders.

"Listen, Mione. I… I won't try anything. I promise." He whispered, bending down to kiss her neck. "By the way, you look unbelievably sexy in my pants."

She couldn't help but giggle as Ron covered her lips with his, and she rolled over on top of him, knotting her hands into his hair. He traced his tongue across her mouth, running his hands down her sides. Hermione smiled into his mouth, and Ron began untying the sweatpants that rested low on her hips. Hermione sighed, and pushed him off, rolling off of her bed and stepping onto the cold wood. She retied the pants, and pulled the door open.

"I said no, and you didn't respect that." She stated. "I'm going to get a little fresh air."

"Mione, I wasn't going to do anything!" Ron called. Hermione held her hand up, rolling her eyes.

"Save it."

She stalked into the hallway, tiptoeing down the stairs. She didn't need to wake anybody else up.

As she rounded the corner into the kitchen, she saw a shadow across the ground. Her breath hitched, and she sat back onto the stairs, cursing herself for leaving her wand upstairs.

_What the fuck was that?_ She wondered, watching in horror as the shadow slowly moved towards the stairs. She knew whatever it was would see her, and nobody would help me. If she screamed for help, it would take a solid ten seconds for someone to reach her to help. And that would alert the shadow of her presence.

She decided to take her chances.

"RON!" she screamed, praying he hadn't fallen back asleep.

The shadow halted, pausing its movement towards the stairs. When there was no sound from the above floors, the shadow moved closer to the stairs.

Hermione jammed her eyes shut, scared to see whatever was approaching. Suddenly, an overwhelming coldness swept through her, causing her to shiver and hug herself warm. She opened her eyes one by one, gasping in surprise as a dementor came into view.

"RON!" she screamed, before her eyes flickered in and out of consciousness. She felt the cool air seep through her body, filling up her lungs and causing her skin to crawl.

Suddenly, the air lifted, and she saw Harry standing a few stairs above her, his wand glowing a silver color. The dementor was retreating, shooting back out the window in which it came and showering the room in warmth. She gasped for breath, clutching her chest for air.

Harry bent by her side, resting his hand on his shoulder. The thundering of footsteps came from the floors above, but only one thing rest on Hermione's mind.

What was a dementor doing at the Burrow?

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy sighed as he was ushered inside the Greengrass estate. He had gone to apologize for keeping Astoria so late, and paint an alibi. He didn't need any trouble from the Greengrass family, or any complications with the planned marriage.<p>

"Moppy welcomes Mr. Malfoy." Said the sad looking house elf who answered the door. Its ears drooped down past its shoulder, its stomach concave and skin tight across its face. A disgusting cloth hung loosely around its waist.

Draco nodded, the heavy doors closing behind him with a thud. Moppy waddled off to find the family, leaving Draco standing in the foyer quietly.

"Hello, Draco!" rang Astoria's voice. He looked up, and saw her standing at the top of the staircase lining the walls. He smiled vibrantly as she bounded down the stairs, donning a tight pale blue turtle neck with a black skirt that went to mid-thigh. She threw her arms around his neck in a hug, and he kissed tugged on her ear as he pulled away from her embrace. She blushed. Clearly, the bites he'd left across her chest and neck were still there.

"Hello, Astoria." He replied, smirking. She blushed in response, and Draco took her hand, holding it firmly in his. "I need to talk to your parents. About last night."

"Oh, they weren't very happy, Draco. And assumed… correctly. You shouldn't confirm whatever they say." Astoria pleaded, her eyes widening. Draco chuckled.

"I came here to tell them something different." He whispered, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled and sighed contentedly.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Draco turned, still holding Astoria's hand, to see Mr. Greengrass standing beside his frail looking wife in the doorway. He was rather plump himself, with a large stomach and round nose. Astoria looked more like her mother, except for the jaw. She and her father both possessed the rounded jaw.

"Hello, Mr. Greengrass. Mrs. Greengrass." He said, smiling pleasantly and nodding his head in a polite bow. That earned Mr. Greengrass's attention.

"What brings you here?" Mrs. Greengrass asked, her voice gentle.

"I just wanted to invite Astoria to dinner with my mother tomorrow night, and I'd rather do it in person than by owl." He replied easily, smiling politely. Mrs. Greengrass nodded.

"Well, that was very… kind of you." Mr. Greengrass said, stepping into the light of the foyer. The wrinkles of his face were even more obvious in the lighting.

"Astoria. Do you accept Mr. Malfoy's kind invitation?" Mr. Greengrass asked, crossing his arms.

"Of course." She said, smiling broadly. Draco smiled.

"We had such a good time with my mother last night, actually, we lost track of time." He said, painting the cover story. Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass suddenly seemed less uptight.

"Yes, we did." Astoria said quickly, smiling up at Draco. "I absolutely adore his mother."

Mr. Greengrass nodded in confirmation, and looked to his wife who smiled.

"Very well. Have fun tomorrow." Mrs. Greengrass said. "Stay as long as you like, Draco."

"Go anywhere you like." Mr. Greengrass added, leaving the foyer with his wife. Astoria smiled at Draco, and sighed in relief.

"Nice cover-up." She whispered, smiling up at him. He turned her and rest his hands on her waist, she wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, it was worth covering up… so we don't get into any trouble." Draco whispered, his mouth right next to her ear. "But I know something I prefer not covered up."

Astoria giggled, and Draco was glad that she'd opened up to him after they'd spent the night together.

"Maybe." Astoria replied, pulling away from his embrace. "But, I'd be more likely to… agree. If you maybe took me shopping. I need some other turtle necks if I'll always look like this."

Draco chuckled, and ran his hand through his hair. "Sure. Get your things, though. We're having dinner with my mum tonight, too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Sorry the update took so long; I'm writing two stories right now, and the other takes preference, as there are more reviewers and the chapters are shorter.

Anyway, here's the next chapter; review? AND GO ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PAGE!

Chapter 4

Luna linked arms with Ginny, smiling as they pushed open the door to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. We entered the buzzing store, chock full of laughing Hogwarts students, their parents absent. Luna and Ginny pushed through the crowds to the back of the store, searching for George.

"George!" Luna called, smiling happily. "You there?"

His lanky form appeared from behind a counter, his face turning into a smile as he saw Luna and his sister.

"Hey!" he said, dropping a ratty book he held in his hand. He crossed the few feet separating him and Luna, and wrapped her in a warm hug. When he released her, Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise. George turned a bright red.

"Reporting for duty, sir!" Luna said jokingly, oblivious to the exchange between the two siblings. George looked at her, confused at first.

"We said we'd help out today…" Ginny explained, smiling happily. George made an 'o' shape with his mouth, and then gestured for the two girls to follow him.

Luna joyfully skipped after George, while Ginny followed in a slower pace. They were led to a large room in the back full of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. Luna let out a squeak of delight and Ginny scoffed in disgust.

"George, what am I supposed to do with all this?" Ginny asked irritably. George turned to her, a twinkle in his eye.

"Since you're in such a foul mood, you can stay back here and take inventory." George replied, pausing to let in sink in. "Luna, you can work in the front. With the customers." George added, smiling as Ginny turned red. "Come."

He left Ginny in the back to simmer as he brought Luna into another room. He handed her an apron off a rack with the store's name painted on it. Luna gladly put it on, partially covering her billowy rainbow skirt and horizontally striped shirt.

She was then led out into the front, where she began helping the youngsters curious about all of the objects in the vast store, smiling as she did. George went back to check on the still glowering Ginny, leaving her alone in the front of the store.

* * *

><p>Draco linked arms with Astoria, slowly walking down the street. She carried two pink bags on her arms, while he carried the remaining four. She'd gone to perhaps every store Draco had never heard of, and then zapped them to Diagon Alley for a glass at the Three Broomsticks.<p>

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He despised that store, simply because of who owned it. He didn't hate the Weasley twins, most of the time; just Ron. He felt bad for the remaining twin, having to see his brother die; it must have been the most horrible thing he'd ever experience.

He almost passed it, like every time he'd done before, but something caught his eye. It wasn't a SALE sign or NEW MERCHANDISE, no. It was a person; a bubbling blonde-haired girl with a curious look on her face. Luna Lovegood. The very Luna Lovegood who'd answered none of his letters, and the same Luna Lovegood who probably had his owl.

"Astoria, would you like to go in there?" he asked, stopping in front of the door. Astoria sighed.

"Draco, that's where Hogwarts students go! Not grown men." She replied, giggling at the thought. Draco simply shrugged.

"I just… I want to see something. I have… a nephew. Who likes this kind of stuff." He muttered, reaching out and opening the door.

"You have a sibling?" Astoria asked as she followed him into the store.

"Umm… yes." He replied. He was completely lying, but he wanted to ask the blonde girl why she'd been ignoring him. "Why don't you look over there for something suitable for a seven year old?" he suggested, pointing Astoria in the opposite direction of Luna. She agreed, and headed off to the other side of the store.

He weaved through the shelves, and stopped at the end of a particularly crowded aisle, Luna being a few paces away. He waited until she turned around, and started moving towards the shelf. As soon as she neared, he stepped out, causing her to run into his side.

"Watch it, Lovegood!" he hissed, feigning anger. He held his arm, pretending that it hurt. He smirked as he took in her look of shock.

"Mal-Draco. What are you doing here?" she asked, a complete look of innocence on her face, as usual.

"It is a store, correct?" Draco replied, arching an eyebrow defiantly. He leaned against the shelf next to him.

"Yes, I mean… it is, but…" Luna spluttered, her eyes darting around wildly like she was looking for back-up. Nobody came to her rescue.

"And a _store_ could be defined as a public place to purchase things," Draco continued, smirk growing. "Correct?"

Luna's face flushed red, and Draco couldn't help but find it adorable. He frowned as he pushed the thought from his head. _The only reason I think it's cute is because I like when girl's get embarrassed._ He reassured himself.

"Yes." Luna replied, regaining her composure. She smiled her airy smile. "But seeing as you're not going to purchase anything…"

Draco's jaw dropped, and he quickly grabbed something off the nearest shelf. "Yes. I'm… uh, buying this." He replied quickly, clearing his throat. Luna giggled, her eyes full of amusement. "What?" Draco asked irritably, crossing his arms.

"Who are you trying to seduce with that?" she asked, giggling. Draco's eyes widened. 'Seduce' wasn't exactly language, but he had a feeling Luna rarely ever talked like that.

"With wh-oh." Draco's cheeks turned pink as he noticed what he'd picked up; Love Potion. "Uh… I'm not… it's… a gift. And it tastes nice in tea."

"Oh really?" Luna asked, crossing her arms. "Are the wrackspurts bothering you, Draco?" she asked, tapping her fist on his forehead.

"No." he hissed, swatting her hand away. Then a smirk grew on his face. "Do you want to try it?"

Luna smiled, and took the potion from his hands. She placed it on the shelf next to the other glittering bottles, and then smiled. "I'll pass."

Draco shrugged. "Your loss."

"Draco!"

He cursed under his breath as he turned around to see Astoria looking for him. He quickly ducked behind a shelf, tugging Luna with him, who let out a squeal.

"Shit…" he hissed, bending at his knees so his hair wasn't seen. He moved along the aisles, Luna in tow, until he came into a separate room, where he dove into it and into a rather crowded aisle, tugging Luna along.

"You might want to get those wrackspurts checked out, Draco." Luna commented, turning to look at Draco. Draco turned, and instinctively shrunk back as he found himself closer than he was comfortable to Loony's face.

"Sorry… it's just… I…" he stuttered, running his hand through his hair. "My… girlfriend." He didn't know why the word bothered him so much, especially referring to Astoria as his girlfriend to Luna; it sounded weird coming out of his mouth. The words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Oh, well, you should go meet her!" Luna said, smiling happily. Draco nodded, sighing.

"Yeah… I, uh… sure." He said, standing up and hooking his thumbs in his pockets. "Gotta go."

He turned on his heel, and moved towards the door. He paused; and turned to face Luna once more. "And I'd appreciate an answer, and my owl."

Then he left, hooking Astoria around the waist, and leaving the store with a _ding_.

* * *

><p>That night, Luna sat in her bed, looking down at the owl that was Draco's. She wondered what its name was. She looked up when there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Come in." she called, tilting her head to the side as the owl made a soft squeaking noise.

"Hey." George said as he sat down on Luna's bed next to her. Luna nodded in greeting.

"What do you think its saying?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"What?" George asked curiously, scratching his chin. He was hunched over, his skinny shoulders sticking out against his thermal shirt.

"What do you think its saying?" Luna repeated, her eyes set on the owl curiously. George smiled.

"Oye, I dunno. Maybe it's hungry." George replied fondly, shrugging. Luna sighed, content with his response, and looked over at him.

"Maybe it is."

They sat in silence for a few moments, their attention turned on the owl, before Luna felt George's hand resting gently on hers.

"I saw Malfoy in the store today." George said, looking down at his hand on Luna's. She shrugged.

"Yes, so did I." Luna responded, smiling goofily.

"You were helping him." George said, not much of a question. "What did he want?"

"Oh, he grabbed a Love Potion, but I think it was by accident. He got rather red in the face." Luna replied, giggling at the memory. She found it funny when Draco got embarrassed. The look wasn't seen much on his face.

"Really?" George asked, smiling gently. The humor didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes, it was quite the sight." Luna said, giggling. "He has a girlfriend, you know." She added, sensing his discomfort. George instantly loosened.

"Oh, that's nice." He whispered, playing it off that he didn't care too much. It was obvious that he did.

Luna nodded, looking over at George, smiling happily. George smiled in return, locking eyes with Luna. His hand moved up her arm, and rested on her shoulder. He ghosted her neck, then stopped on her jaw, his eyes curious and hesitant.

Luna's eyes watched George's as he made a decision before her eyes; and his lips brushed hers gently, moving across them. He caught her lower lip gently between his teeth, and then pulled away, suddenly looking shy.

Luna smiled approvingly, before kissing his nose quickly.

"You're so funny, George." She said fondly.

George smiled. "How so?"

Luna giggled. "Don't second guess yourself." Was all she said before standing up, and hopping out of the room and down the stairs of the Burrow for dinner.

Draco opened the door to his personal apartment, placing Astoria's bags on the ground gently. Astoria followed closely behind, and she delicately placed her bags next to the rest.

"Something bothering you, Draco?" she asked, seeing his face looking slightly confused. Draco shrugged, turning around, smiling half-heartedly.

"No, I'm fine." He replied, blinking.

Astoria paused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Draco assured, nodding. "Promise." He added with a smirk, crossing the room and resting his hands on Astoria's waist. Astoria smiled up at Draco, and stood on her toes and brushed her lips quickly across his.

"Meet me in my room?" Draco asked, pressing his lips to her neck. Astoria arched her back as his teeth sunk in.

"Mmm…" she moaned, nodding her head. "Hurry."

She reluctantly stepped away, and then moved up the stairs, leaving Draco in the living room. As soon as she disappeared, he plopped down on the couch, running his hand across his face.

"What the fuck am I doing?" he asked himself aloud, sighing. He jumped as he heard the hooting of an owl as it flew through the window.

He stood, crossing the room in three strides, stopping right at the table that the owl landed on. It was a deep brown, and he didn't recognize it.

Nonetheless, he pulled out an owl treat from the top drawer, and untied the neatly folded parchment.

_Draco-_

_I must say that I'm surprised you showed interest in talking with me. I still think it's the wrackspurts. However, I would love to have lunch one day._

_Luna_

_P.S. Your owl is hurt. I have it._

Draco smiled, chuckling lightly. The girl really was insane.

He folded the parchment back up, placed it on the table. He shooed the owl away, and then bounded up the stairs to Astoria with newfound determination and something else to look forwards to, despite the many bite marks he expected Astoria to leave with.


	5. UPDATE

Soo sorry; I won't update for a little while (or very slowly) because I broke my collar bone and can only type with one hand! I'll update ASAP!


	6. UPDATE2

Okay okay; again, I know it's been sooo long since I've update; a month! Almost… and I hate it! SOOO much!

Just wanted to let you know, I'll be updating soonish… as I am healing well and I can't wait to start again! As soon as I finish my NaNoWriMo novel. ;)

Anyway, thanks sooo much for sticking with me, and expect the next few chapters soon!


End file.
